bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
After the Party
After the Party is the fourth episode of Season 2 of Netflix original series BoJack Horseman, and the 16th episode overall. After the Party, along with the rest of Season 2, premiered July 17, 2015. Synopsis Princess Carolyn, BoJack, Diane, and Mr. Peanutbutter learn some important lessons about love in the wake of a surprise birthday party. Plot At the end of Diane's birthday, she and Mr. Peanutbutter pull up to their house. She says she's had an amazing birthday. He asks her if there's anything else she wants, though she declines, saying the day was perfect. They enter the house and Diane is shocked at a huge surprise party. Later, Diane and Mr. Peantbutter get into an argument over whether Tony Curtis is dead and Diane, angrily insisting he is dead, storms off. BoJack and Wanda leave awkwardly. Other guests begin leaving as well including Princess Carolyn, who volunteers to take Todd home as BoJack was his carpool. In the car, Princess Carolyn says she gives it three months. Todd asks if Tony Curtis is actually dead, in which Princess Carolyn says he's not. Princess Carolyn stops the breaks as she almost hits a woman and a young boy, who looks just like her boyfriend Vincent. She believes that was his wife and son and Vincent has a secret family. Angry, she turns the car around to her house with Todd and leaves a voicemail for Vincent demanding him to call her back. The doorbell rings and she makes Todd shimmy down the drainpipe and waits in her car. It is the boy from the crosswalk, who introduces himself as Kevin. He says that his father, Vincent, is looking for parking, and uses the bathroom. In Princess Carolyn's car, Todd smells an urn that has Herb's ashes in it, and turns on the radio, before becoming very bored. He starts to talk to his phone, who asks him what love is. Vincent arrives at Princess Carolyn's door. He says that Kevin is his son and he is divorced. He is eager to leave, though Princess Carolyn stops him and asks why he didn't tell her. He says that he didn't want her to be annoyed with Kevin. She suggests he check on Kevin, who is supposed to still be in her bathroom. Meanwhile, Todd finishes answering his phone's question, which then asks if they are in love. Before giving Todd a reply, Princess Carolyn's work phone says that it is in love with Todd's phone. Kevin appears to Princess Carolyn, saying that Vincent is now peeing. She gets him a glass of water. Vincent and Kevin are now both there with Vincent holding a newspaper, blocking his face. Princess Carolyn begins talking to him, angry with his lack of reply, and Kevin asks for chocolate. She leaves the room and when she comes back, Kevin is gone and Vincent has put down the newspaper, saying he sent him away because he was getting on his nerves. Vincent requests she turn around because she has a pretty figure. Kevin returns to receive the chocolate. Vincent now has a towel on his head and the bowling ball is gone. Kevin says he threw the bowling ball out the window and Vincent is wiping his face with the towel. Todd has been letting the phones kiss each other. His phone then asks if he would like to update its operating system, in which they fix a bug that lets phones fall in love with each other. Both phones beg him to not update before his phone relents and understand that she has to update because to love is to feel pain. Todd, in a dilemma, says it is too much. Princess Carolyn comes back into the room to find Kevin is gone and Vincent with chocolate on his face. Vincent says he kissed Kevin and got chocolate on his face. She asks what they're doing and realizes that she was looking for something when they met and wanted to believe their relationship was it. She says that believing something to be real isn't the same as it actually being real and their relationship isn't. She breaks up with him. Todd updates his phone. Princess Carolyn comes into the car and tells him they broke up. She says that Tony Curtis is dead. BoJack and Wanda drive home. Wanda says she feels bad for causing the fight as she asked if he was dead or not, still getting up to speed because of her coma. BoJack says it isn't her fault and that's just what happens when two people live together. She gets upset because they just moved in together. He asks if they're moving too fast. She says it's been great. BoJack says it's great now, but it may not be great later, and he feels he should prematurely freak out about it. Wanda tells BoJack a joke about a gardener, who always knows the exact bags of mulch he needs for a job. One day, he does a job, but still has one bag leftover. He throws the bag of mulch out his window while on the highway. BoJack doesn't understand the joke because it isn't funny, and still wants to move slower with the relationship. He hits a deer with his car, though he's insistent it was a stick. Wanda makes them go check and the deer wanders into the forest. She gets out and wants to take the deer to the hospital. BoJack stays in the car until the radio has nothing but Prairie Home Companion and then he joins Wanda. They find the deer, who doesn't want to go to the hospital because he doesn't have healthcare. BoJack volunteers to pay the bill. The deer is still reluctant. Wanda asks for his trust. BoJack carries the deer to his car and they go to a hospital. In the hospital waiting room, BoJack looks at the card Charlotte gave him. Wanda comes and tells him the deer will be okay, and tells another joke: A couple starting dating and it’s going well. One day, the girl finds a box of old love letters from her high school boyfriend. She thinks they’re silly, and sends them to her ex. Her current boyfriend is upset because the ex might think she’s still in love with him. They get into a fight, and he drives her home after dinner. When he gets back in his car, he sees the bag of mulch in his car. BoJack agrees it's a very good joke, and Wanda says some things take time. After all the guests leave Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane's house, Diane does the dishes. Mr. Peanutbutter asks if she wants to talk about it, which she replies she doesn't but does anyway very angrily. She's angry because he didn't trust that she knew something, and he says he wanted to check anyway. He asks for credit for the surprise party, in which Diane says she didn't want it and that's just what he would have wanted. Diane angrily cleans up. She says that he threw her an amazing party and the whole day has been about him. Mr. Peanutbutter counters, saying not everything has been about him. Diane opens a door and falls into a ball pit. She asks why there's a ballroom. He recalls her wishing she had a ballroom as a child. She says she doesn't like parties and has told him many times. In the next room, it is themed after Starbucks. She admits that he went all out. He recalls her not loving Starbucks, but loving the independent coffee place and that Starbucks is more convenient. She says he does listen. Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter go out to the pool to lay on it because it is filled with green Jell-O. Mr. Peanutbutter says he wants every day to be a happy one because they don't have many days left. Diane realizes he doesn't want her to go to Cordovia. He admits she's right because he doesn't want her to go on a six-month trip to a war-torn country with a billionaire who's also an eligible bachelor. Diane says she isn't happy and that helping people and making a difference with Sebastian St. Claire could give her a reason to get out of bed. He says if she told her that, he would have listened. She says she doesn't want to be in a routine as an old couple. They go into their living room and he says he waits all day for her to come home. She says that he won't always be her only priority. He agrees, and she asks for no more surprise parties. As they walk away, Paul McCartney jumps out of the birthday cake to an empty room disappointed he has no one to surprise. Cast Trivia *Herb Kazzaz's ashes and urn are in Princess Carolyn's back seat of her car, as she promised to spread them in the previous episode. *Mr. Peanutbutter filled a room with ball pit balls because he believed Diane once told him she wanted a ball room. Diane tries to correct him before he jumps in. We learn in the Season 4 episode "What Time Is It Right Now" she always wanted a "Belle-Room," as in a huge library filled with books like the one the Beast gave Belle in Disney's Beauty and the Beast. *When Todd and Princess Carolyn are talking about Tony Curtis, Todd says that "his cereal is grrreat!" referencing Tony the Tiger's catchphrase. This suggests that Todd may have gotten Tony Curtis confused with a different Tony. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Stub Category:Article stubs